


Trauerarbeit

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [50]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Boerne Is Hurting, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch an Boerne geht nicht alles spurlos vorüber.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/143636.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauerarbeit

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommer-Challenge: h/c – kann ich hierbleiben – fürs Team  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c  
> Zusammenfassung: Auch an Boerne geht nicht alles spurlos vorüber.  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> Zeit: Mhm … aktuell zum Fertigschreiben ca. 90 Minuten.  
> A/N: Der Kern dieser Geschichte lag schon seit drei Jahren rum. Ich habe mehrfach versucht, sie um und fertigzuschreiben. Wirklich glücklich bin ich immer noch nicht damit, aber immerhin denke ich, man kann sie jetzt so rauslassen.

***

„Thiel! Was machen Sie denn auf dem Fenstersims!?“

Er hätte vor Schreck fast den Halt verloren und brüllte dementsprechend laut zurück: „Wonach sieht's denn aus! Fenster putzen!“ Thiel sah nach unten zu Boerne, der vor der Haustür stand und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte.

„Klettern Sie sofort wieder nach innen! Haben Sie eine Idee, wie gefährlich das ist?! Die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt, und zwar weil Leute wie Sie –“

„Mein Gott, wir wohnen im ersten Stock!“ Er streckte sich, um die letzte Ecke zu erreichen, und stieg zurück auf das innere Fensterbrett. Von unten hörte er das Geräusch der Haustür und atmete erleichtert auf. Boerne hatte anscheinend aufgegeben.

Aber die Freude war von kurzer Dauer, denn wenige Minuten später hörte er ein Geräusch an seiner eigenen Wohnungstür. „Wieso sagen Sie denn nichts, ich hätte Ihnen doch meinen Fensterwischer leihen können. Damit kommen Sie völlig gefahrlos von innen an die –“

„Herrgott Boerne, können Sie nicht klingeln! Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach Ihren Zweitschlüssel zu benutzen!“

„Wenn ich geklingelt hätte, wären Sie vielleicht vor Schreck abgestürzt“, sagte Boerne, der inzwischen im Wohnzimmer stand.

„Ach ja ... aber mich von vor der Tür anzuschreien ist völlig O.K. oder was?“

Boerne antwortete nicht, und er putzte verbissen weiter. Vielleicht würde er ja noch den Tag erleben, an dem sein Nachbar endlich einmal verstehen würde, wann er unerwünscht -

„Lassen Sie mich mal ran, Thiel. Sie machen das ja völlig verkehrt ... Sie verteilen den Dreck so doch nur auf dem Fenster.“

\- oder vielleicht auch nicht. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa erklären, wie man Fenster putzt? Ich mach das hier auch nicht zum ersten Mal!“

„Ihnen fehlt da offensichtlich das richtige Verständnis. Wenn Sie die Sache völlig falsch anfangen, hilft Übung auch nicht weiter.“

„Also bitte ...“ Er drückte Boerne entnervt den Lappen in die Hand. „Wenn Sie glauben, Sie können das besser!“

***

Eine halbe Flasche Bier später hatte er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt. Das war sein Wochenende, das Boerne hier gerade mutwillig störte. Er hatte es geschafft, am Freitag ausnahmsweise einmal früher Schluß zu machen, und hatte sich eigentlich mit einem entspannten Abend dafür belohnen wollen, daß er sich zum Fensterputzen aufgerafft hatte. Boerne hatte nicht auf seinem Programm gestanden.

Und noch dazu stimmte mit Boerne heute irgendetwas nicht. Also - mehr als gewöhnlich. Daß er sich einmischte und selbst zum Thema Fensterputzen mehr Ahnung zu haben behauptete als er, geschenkt. Aber daß er sich tatsächlich wortlos dem Fenster zugewendet und weitergeputzt hatte, nachdem er ihm den Lappen in die Hand gedrückt hatte – das war nun wirklich nicht normal. Er setzte die Flasche Bier ab und runzelte die Stirn. Boerne war ihm weder nachgekommen, noch hatte er die Wohnungstür gehört. Genaugenommen hatte er seit einigen Minuten gar nichts mehr gehört. Seufzend stellte er die Flasche auf dem Küchentisch ab und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

***

Boerne war tatsächlich noch da. Sein Jackett hing über dem Sessel, die Ärmel hatte er bis zum Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, und abgesehen davon war er dabei, die Fenster, mit denen Thiel eigentlich schon fertig gewesen war, noch einmal zu putzen. Thiel räusperte sich, aber keine Reaktion. Was ihn besonders ärgerte, war, daß die Fenster jetzt tatsächlich deutlich besser aussahen. Streifenfrei – das schaffte er selbst nie. Aber der Ärger war nur die eine Sache. Die andere Sache lag ihm schwer im Magen. Er war zu lange Polizist um nicht zu merken, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Boerne war viel zu still. Und die Konzentration, mit der er sich um seine Fenster kümmerte, beunruhigte ihn zunehmend. Aber Boerne direkt zu fragen, was los war, würde wohl kaum zum Erfolg führen. Deshalb entschied er sich für eine andere Strategie.

„Sie können das ja wirklich.“

„Mhm.“ Boerne sah ihn nicht an und putzte weiter.

„Wo haben Sie denn Fensterputzen gelernt?“

„Von Berta.“

„Berta?“ Er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, ob er je den Namen von Boernes Ex-Frau gehört hatte. Wobei _Berta_ …

„Unsere Haushälterin.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Haushälterinnen nicht dafür da, daß sie putzen, und nicht andere putzen lassen?“

Boerne antwortete nicht, so daß er nach einer Weile noch einmal fragte. „Boerne?“

„Mir war langweilig.“ Boerne schloß den einen Fensterflügel und öffnete den anderen. „Sommerferien.“

„Langweilig.“

„Wenn man etwas zu tun hat, vergeht die Zeit schneller.“

Ihm ging langsam ein Licht auf. Boerne als Kind beschäftigt zu halten, war vermutlich noch nervenaufreibender gewesen als heute. Unwillkürlich mußte er lächeln. Aber während er Boerne zusah, der völlig selbstvergessen weiterputzte und ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien, verschwand das Lächeln mehr und mehr. Irgendetwas war hier immer noch mehr als merkwürdig. Und daß er jetzt ein Kind vor seinem inneren Auge sah, das seine Ferien damit zubrachte, beim Putzen zu helfen, ließ ihn sich auch nicht besser fühlen. Das waren Dinge, über die er sonst nachzudenken vermied, obwohl er schon genug über Boernes Kindheit gehört hatte, um sich seinen Teil denken zu können. Und so oder so ging es darum doch jetzt gar nicht. Oder?

Die Türklingel riß ihn aus den Gedanken. Sein ruhiges Wochenende schien in immer weitere Ferne zu rücken.

***

Als Thiel die Tür öffnete, stand da zu seiner Überraschung Frau Haller und überfiel ihn gleich mit einer Frage.

„Ist der Professor vielleicht bei Ihnen?“

„Ähm ...“

„Ich wollte nur noch mal schnell nach ihm sehen, bevor ich zu meiner Chorprobe gehe. Wie geht’s ihm denn?“

„Er putzt meine Fenster.“ Das war jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf Frau Hallers Frage, aber wenigstens konnte er das mit Gewißheit sagen.

„Ohje.“ Sie sah ihn bekümmert an. „Das klingt ernst.“

„Was …“ Allmählich wurde er wirklich ungeduldig. „Können Sie mir vielleicht mal sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist?“

Sie seufzte. „Wir hatten heute einen dieser Fälle, die einem dann doch an die Nieren geht." Als sie seinen verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, fuhr sie fort. „Fünfjähriger Junge, mißhandelt, vernachläßigt, aus dem Fenster gestürzt.“

Thiel schluckte. Ja, so etwas ging wohl jedem nahe, professionelle Distanz hin oder her. Frau Haller selbst sah auch nicht wirklich gut aus. Und dann kletterte er auch noch gerade in diesem Moment auf dem Fenstersims herum – das erklärte auch die selbst für Boernes Verhältnisse heftige Reaktion. Aber es erklärte immer noch nicht, warum … „Und deshalb putzt er?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es gibt schlechtere Methoden der Streßbewältigung.“

„Und wieso bei mir?“

Frau Haller sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an und lächelte dann.

„Was?“

„Nichts.“ Frau Haller wurde wieder ernst. „Können Sie ihn vielleicht heute Abend im Auge behalten?“

„Äh ... aber ...“

„Leisten Sie ihm einfach ein bißchen Gesellschaft.“ Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Sie schaffen das schon.“

***

Als er wieder zurückkam, war Boerne schon beim zweiten Fenster.

„Wer war das?“

„Die Zeugen Jehovas.“

Boerne warf ihm einen kritischen Seitenblick zu. „Alberich, möchte ich wetten.“

„Woher zum Teufel ...“

„Sie haben auf einmal diesen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck ... und der läßt sich wohl kaum durch einen Bekehrungsversuch erklären.“

Thiel gab auf. Boerne ging es vielleicht nicht so gut, aber seine Umgebung nahm er definitiv noch wahr. „Möchten Sie über irgendwas reden?“

Boerne schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er mußte zugeben, daß ihn das ziemlich erleichterte.

Eine Weile sah er schweigend zu, wie Boerne putzte.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht zum Essen bleiben?“ Die Hand mit dem Lappen stockte kurz und wischte dann weiter. Boerne nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. „Ich wollte sowieso was kochen, da mach‘ ich einfach ein bißchen mehr.“

„Mhm.“

Noch einfacher wäre die Sache natürlich, wenn Boerne einfach sagen würde, daß er den Abend nicht alleine verbringen wollte.

Boerne öffnete das Fenster. „Sagen Sie mal - putzen Sie eigentlich nie die Rahmen? Das sieht ja furchtbar aus. Sie können von Glück reden, daß Sie so einen langmütigen Vermieter haben.“

Thiel schnaubte.

Andererseits … vielleicht war es für sie beide so am Ende doch noch am einfachsten.

* Fin *


End file.
